


Tamago

by mistressminako



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressminako/pseuds/mistressminako
Summary: Thrawn’s egg cycle occurs at a less than ideal time. Eli is there to aide him.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Chiss Lay Eggs





	Tamago

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece inspired by a selection of art from Koba: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/badbadkoba/status/1293215614987833346?s=20
> 
> This work includes difficult egg birth. If that’s your tea, read on.

Thrawn had been lying in the refresher for hours.

They’d known his egg cycle was due. Even if they hadn’t really talked about it. Eli had a shuttle on standby and wanted to take Thrawn planetside where he could rest. Barring that, they would wait it out in Thrawn’s cabin. Practically a luxury in its own right compared to their earlier years in a shared berth. 

Predictably, a problem had arisen. Thrawn had been dispatched to the Telosian system to oversee a trade dispute. In typical fashion, Thrawn quickly assessed the situation and exposed the, amateur, bait-and-switch which had sparked tensions in the first place. 

Recall orders had arrived that morning. As Thrawn’s aide, no one batted an eye anymore when Eli handled communications for his CO. Eli attached an amendment, stating that Thrawn was ill, and their hosts had, reluctantly, provided a few more days shelter for the two Imperials. 

Barely five minutes passed before the amendment was authorized. No additional support was offered. Which nearly caused Eli to throw his datapad at the wall. At least no one was asking questions. And there was the implication of trust from their commander, however ephemeral. 

While by no means an expert, Eli had been through enough egg cycles with Thrawn - both as aide and _gurai’e chah’su,_ that he was now familiar with how Thrawn’s body usually handled the egg. Typically, a two-week gestation, followed by a few hours’ labor; and a birth that, while messy, usually took no more than a few minutes. 

This time was unusual. And Eli was starting to worry. 

Thrawn’s fever had come on last night. It was disturbing, to feel heat radiating from his partner’s normally cool skin. Thrawn’s iron facade cracked along with the fever. Thrawn confessed to the pain that had been dogging him for the better part of a fortnight. Something wasn’t right. There were actual tears tracking down Thrawn’s pale cheeks. 

Eli did his best to calm his mate. After a few hours of fitful pseudo-sleep, Eli suggested the body-length basin in their shared refresher. If for nothing else than a cooler place to rest until Thrawn’s fever broke. 

So there he lay. Head cushioned by a rolled up towel. Body pressed against the coated durasteel as it siphoned away Thrawn’s excess heat. Eli contented himself with stroking Thrawn’s sweatslick hair and reading a credi-awful aloud simply to pass the time. It seemed to work and Thrawn fell asleep for a while, one hand resting on his swollen belly. 

Despite the circumstances, there was a certain thrill to it. The swell of Thrawn’s belly. The firmness of the egg that nestled within. Thrawn was uncertain as to whether Humans and Chiss could create a viable offspring. They were in no position to try, in any case. Eli instead bred his mate with words and fantasy. Like this, though, he sometimes pretended in the privacy of his own mind, their child lay within. 

Thrawn stirred under him. Crimson eyes rimmed by darkened flesh turned toward him. 

“It is time,” Thrawn replied to the question never given breath. “Will you help me birth it?”

Eli smoothed back Thrawn’s hair again and nodded. He trusted Thrawn to know his body. Trusted Thrawn to tell him if there was a problem. He pressed a soothing kiss to Thrawn’s forehead and helped him raise his legs. His hand caressed a pale blue thigh before slipping lower. He dipped his fingers into Thrawn, earning a gentle sigh. 

“Yer already wet for me,” Eli teased gently, rubbing along Thrawn’s _crusora_. And he was. Copiously. Thrawn sighed again, eyes closing to bioluminescent slits. Eli slid his fingers up through the slick to press on the base of Thrawn’s sheath. 

“Yes.” Thrawn pleaded, in a very Thrawn manner. Blue hips canted toward him, trembling slightly. Eli obliged, rubbing tiny circles into the sensitive skin. The tip of Thrawn’s _ces’kari_ emerged, pale pink and tapered, already dripping with thick fluid. 

Eli smiled and slid his other arm behind Thrawn’s head. He cuddled Thrawn as best he could, watching the _ces’kari_ emerge from its sheath. In no time at all, it was fully exposed, fading from a pale pink to a pastel violet. The colors of a Lysatrian sunset, twinning around his fingers, seeking the warmth of its partner _crusora_. 

Eli settled his thumb against the base, rubbing slow, deliberate strokes against the firm muscle. Thrawn was in a daze, eyes half closed as he arched and rocked. His abs rippled as he bore down. Cheunh fell from his lips in a barely audible string. Eli quickened his pace, the end of Thrawn’s _ces’kari_ now openly leaking its thick pre-ejaculate. 

Thrawn came then, arching and rocking. A soft sob torn from his chest. Eli held him through it. Continuing to rub the base of his _ces’kari_ as it wrapped around his wrist, squeezed, and pulsated a faintly pink ejaculate. 

“Eli…” Thrawn mewled. He raised his knees higher, bringing them to his chest. The orgasm had loosened him up. Eli leaned over to kiss him. 

“It’s crowning,” he assured, stroking Thrawn’s incredibly soft hair. Aftershocks continued to zip through Thrawn’s body. A twitch or a whimper, gradually dying down as Thrawn settled into the task before him. 

“Help.” Was all Thrawn needed to say. Eli pressed one last kiss to his mate’s forehead and lay him back on the folded towel. Thrawn’s hands came up to rest on the edges of the tub. His heels lowered to touch the basin, legs still spread. The _ces’kari_ loosened and allowed Eli to draw his hand away. A smile creased the fine skin at the corner of his amber eyes. He dropped his hand to circle Thrawn’s opening. Fingers rubbing at the skin gone taunt around the egg. 

“Push.” And Thrawn did. Bearing down with the last sparks of his orgasm creating a burst of serotonin. The egg moved, breaching Thrawn’s body. The rise stretching him to his very limit. 

_“Ktah!”_ Thrawn snarled, opposite hand flying to grasp the curtain that had tangled behind him. Hot tears burned in his eyes. His abs were twitching. Body straining with effort. 

“I-it’s stuck.” Thrawn’s voice quivered. Among his own people, he would be in no danger. But here. Stuck in some governor’s fancy bath with the closest Chiss an unknown distance away. All they had were each other. 

“It’s just a big one this time.” He soothed, rubbing Thrawn’s strained opening to coax more slick around the egg. “It’s so far already.” He caressed his mate until Thrawn was soaked. 

Thrawn’s tears finally fell. Leaving tracks over his sculpted cheeks.

“I’m gonna take you home after this. I bought a little ranch near where I growed up.” Eli adjusted his position, taking Thrawn’s right hand in both of his own. He was blushing a little bit. He hadn’t exactly told Thrawn where he was planning to shuttle them off to. But it would give him something to focus on now. “Gonna introduce you to my ol’ gal Sugar.” He let his Wild Space honey sweeten his words and capped them with a gentle smile. “Push.”

Thrawn gripped the curtain in his off-hand. Pulled fast at Eli’s hands. His entire body strained. Teeth bared, an animal rumble rose within him. Centimeter by painful centimeter, the egg slid further. Until it finally passed its fulcrum and tipped. A helpless sob bubbled up from behind Thrawn’s teeth. Eli held fast. 

“Push.” So soft it was nearly a whisper. Thrawn did. With a wet thump, the egg finally came free, spilling into the basin in a rush of pink fluid. 

Thrawn collapsed, relief turning him to jelly. More tears. Eli leaned over him to brush a gentle kiss to his brow. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Eli soothed, gently tucking Thrawn’s limbs into the basin. He reached for the detachable shower head he’d noted earlier. He let Thrawn cry himself out while he cleaned his mate with warm water and soothing touches. 

—

The last light of the day was bleeding away as he settled into bed. Thrawn was already there. Dried and dressed in fresh _yuk’esan_ and _yuk’erei’kah,_ with a heating pad over his slightly swollen belly. Their egg rested against Thrawn’s chest, the shell now fully hardened and iridescent; swirled purple, blue, green as the Northern lights. 

_“Chah’sorou?”_ Eli asked, snuggling protectively around his mate. 

“Your accent has improved.” Thrawn replied, muffled. Eli chuckled. Time passed in comfortable silence. Sleep drew them into her warm embrace and the universe went quiet for a little while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for Cheunh used:
> 
> gurai’e chah’su = "egg father", applied to the Match partner(s) who may have fertilized the egg  
> crusora = vaginal opening  
> ces’kari = prehensile tentacle; a subset have the ability to fertilize partner eggs  
> yuk’esan = briefs  
> yuk’erei’kah = "underwear cover"; designed for warmth and gentle compression  
> Chah’sorou = "Are you okay?", "chah" refers to the self


End file.
